


Don't You Want Me?

by Genius_626



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Don't You Want Me (song), Established Relationship, M/M, Some angst, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitchell was working as a waiter in a cocktail bar when he met Anders</p><p>aka, my shameless songfic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love/hate this fandom. 
> 
> Like, it's the most adorable crossover ever and I can't. But I end up reading fics in class and not studying and its terrible and destroys my feels.
> 
> I hope you're proud of me, this is my first Britchell fic.

Five years ago, he wouldn't be doing any of this. He wouldn't be worried, he wouldn't have cried, or nearly broken his hand in anger by punching a wall.

Anders had been a bachelor; a free man. Before he met John Mitchell, he didn't make attachments, let alone fall in love, and it had been worth it. It had been nothing but fun, never any drama or feelings, no fear or loss, just endless nights of pleasure.

He groaned just thinking about it. All of that had seemed worth it at the time, and just days ago, he thought he might have been able to go back to that.

But not after John. Not after Anders had gotten used to waking up next to him. Not after Anders learned to expect him at the office for lunch. Not after the countless sleepless nights of either amazing sex or just talking. Anders could talk Mitchell out of blood lust, and sometimes it took hours. Mitchell could talk Anders into talking about his feelings, and he'd quickly become the God's only confidant.

His stomach churned with disappointment and anxiety as he looked at his phone again. He'd never been so nervous waiting for a call or a text, anything that told him that Mitchell had gotten his voicemails and would agree to meet him.

They hadn't officially broken up. They'd gotten in a fight, a real brawl. Vampires had attacked them a week ago. They both came out of it fine, Mitchell had dealt with it...easily. A little too easily. Anders thinks he must have looked horrified, because the look of utter self hatred Mitchell gave him that night...

Well, that was the last they'd seen each other. Mitchell had come home that night, and the next morning he was gone.

Anders never worried about other people. He'd realized how little anyone cared about him ages ago, so he thought he'd do the same.

But John had cared. John had loved him. Anders hoped he still did. If he was even alive.

Anders' mind was reeling. Were they not talking? Or had something happened to Mitchell? He hadn't come home in a week. They'd lived together for four years now, all of his stuff was there. He wasn't answering his phone and Anders' had no idea how to find him.

There was no way he was asking Mike. He'd probably get a lecture along the lines of "What did you do to fuck this up? The one thing you actually did right in your life and you fucked it up."

He was on his own. Anders looked at his phone one last time, seeing nothing.

He needed a drink.

...

After hours and probably miles of listless wondering, he ended up at a cocktail bar. The one where he'd first met Mitchell. He hated himself for being so sentimental, but there was no denying that he needed something to drink.

The moment he sat down at the bar, he saw a quick movement in the corner of his eye; a man bolting threw the swinging door to the back. He thought he'd saw curly black hair and dark eyes.

" _You_." Bragi said to the bar tender nearby. " _Who was that who went into the back room?_ "

The man shrugged, completely unaware that he was being manipulated. "New guy, name's Mitchell."

Anders stood abruptly, going around the bar and interrupting the man when he started to protest. " _I'm going after him. Don't follow me_."

The bartender was immediately assuaged. "Alright then."

Anders breezed past him and followed Mitchell's trail. The vampire wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he went for the next door. It lead outside into an alleyway.

"How did you find me?"

Anders should have known Mitchell wouldn't lead him into a chase. He was a predator after all. He turned to see none other than the distraught face of his lover, the one person in the world he never wanted to see so hurt.

Anders shrugged, playing it cool in a desperate attempt to keep from letting out his frustration. "I don't know, I followed my instincts." He could see by Mitchell's lack of movement that he didn't feel like joking at the moment. Anders crossed his arms, ready to ask his own questions. "Why are you here? Working here? Where are you staying?"

Mitchell's eyes went wide when he saw Anders' bandaged hand. "What happened?" He said, somehow more on edge than a second ago. "Who did this to you?"

Anders stared at the other man incredulously. "No one, I hit a wall. Now answer my questions."

Mitchell looked very unsatisfied, but relented after his eyes shifted around, making sure they were alone. "I'm moving around. It's easy for me, I'm mostly at the park if I'm not here. Wherever I know you won't be."

"And why exactly is that? I never really got an explanation. You haven't been decent enough to answer my calls."

Mitchell looked surprised, then dismayed. "I'm sorry. I needed to get away, so I came here, its something to get my mind off of things."

Anders glared at his opposite. "What things? I don't know what's going on. I thought something might have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry--"

"For what? Abandoning me? Or refusing to tell me the whole truth?"

"For everything." Mitchell confessed, his face falling. "Anders, it's not safe to be around me. I should never have let us happen. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt because of me."

Anders suppressed an annoyed groan. "We've been through this--"

"But you don't get it!" Mitchell hissed, keeping his voice down, but obviously angry. "You're a child compared to how long I've been been alive! You don't know what I've done, you couldn't imagine how much damage I've done. Even to the people I love. Especially to the people I love."

"You should know by now that I don't give a fuck about how old you are or how bad you used to be, or how bad you think you still are." Anders argued. He saw the hurt in Mitchell's and wanted to stop arguing. Anders just wanted to go home. He wasn't going to leave without his vampire.

"John." Anders said, in a voice reserved only for Mitchell, which quickly earned him the vampire's attention. "I've done bad things, too. I'm no angel. But when I'm with you, everything makes sense. Whether or not we're being good or bad."

"I want to be good for you." Mitchell said. "But we can't--"

Anders was exasperated, throwing up his hands and grasping the front of Mitchell's shirt and dragging him closer. "Don't you want me? Can't that be enough? Baby--"

"I want you in more ways than one." Mitchell said in a low growl. His fangs nearly came out when he snapped himself out of it. "No. Anders, I can't." He protested, no matter how much he wanted to be closer. "I can't...I can't bare it. I love you so much, so much that I have to leave you." He pushed himself forcefully away and headed for the door back inside.

Anders didn't let him, taking his arm and using all of his strength to stop him. He knew that Mitchell could have shook him off if he really wanted to. "What happened? What did they tell you?" Anders demanded an answer, not entirely sure who "they" were, exactly. But in the vampire world, there was always a "they" against them.

Mitchell's eyes were downcast now, unable to look into Anders'; he looked ashamed. "Some of them know where you live. They've threatened to kill you. They broke my phone, thats why I didn't answer your calls."

Anders knew that there had to be more, especially if Mitchell had been intimidated enough to do as they said and not even contact him, but was happy enough with what he was given. "Then I'll move. We'll go somewhere."

"There's nowhere we can go that they won't be able to find us."

"Then we travel. I can work on the go. We can settle places and pick right back up." Anders said without hesitation. He didn't need to stay anywhere, he didn't need to stay with his brothers, especially if he had a chance at being with Mitchell. He saw a change in John's eyes then, a question. "What?"

The vampire shook his head in disbelief. "You're work is here, you're home is here."

Anders stepped into Mitchell's space, thankful that he wasn't pushed away. "My home is with you. Whether I like it or not. I love you, John. I know I don't say it enough. I would follow you across the world."

"Anders." Mitchell said, as if to start another argument. But he didn't, he almost smiled. "Your powers don't work on me, but you managed to change my mind anyway."

"I'm just that good." Anders said, a smile on his face. "Now, are you just going to stand there and look pretty, or are you going to kiss me for the first time in seven days?"

"You counted? How romantic." Mitchell said, only slightly mocking him. Before Anders could even make a disapproving remark, his lips were claimed in a deep kiss.

"You really went back to being a cocktail waiter?" Anders said when they parted.

"Honestly, I think I was hoping you'd find me." Mitchell said, still holding onto Anders. 

Anders was going to say something, but for once, words weren't going to make this better. He pulled Mitchell closer and made sure he'd changed his mind, for good.

 


End file.
